Death To Ferrets!
by StormGullwhacker
Summary: This story is about mariel and her quest to kill all ferrets after Dandin is killed by one r&r This does not mean I hate ferrets it is based on Brian Jaques books!
1. Star of Quest

Death to ferrets!  
  
*this is a bit strange as Dandin is dead, but I think I got Mariel's reaction right*  
  
*r&r*  
  
Mariel leant forward over the still grave of Dandin. It was two months since he had died and her grief had been long and terrible- like his death. The two of them had found a ship with dibbuns being used as slaves in their fury the two of them had leapt on board. The ship was full of the usual vermin and was lead by red-eyes the albino ferret. They had fought long and hard taking many with them Dandin she left fighting whilst she rescued the dibbuns. When she went back on deck she found red-eyes using a nine tailed whip on her beloved mouse. He died from exhaustion as Mariel stabbed red- eyes in the back and hugged Dandin's body dearly as she carried it away into the forest. It was a long time before she had the strength to return to Redwall Abbey when she did she laid Dandin's soul to rest by the pond and spent much of her time wandering through Mossflower wood.  
  
Today as she placed her flowers on his grave she felt the strong paw of Joseph Bellmaker on her shoulder.  
  
"I understand your grief my darling but you cannot dwell in the past. Dandin was loved by many, but think of all those who have lost loved ones to vermin. Think of Rose, Martins lover."  
  
"I do. I think of all those killed by these hated vermin I will revenge them all. Death to ferrets I say!"  
  
A tear was building up in her eye as she said it. Her emotions were a mix of sadness and pure hatred.  
  
"Mariel. Mariel, do not go living your life in hatred it will not bring Dandin back to life. It doesn't work."  
  
"Yes it does. Think of Luke avenging his wife, think of Martin fighting Badrang and Tsarmina, think of Sunflash and sixclaw. Did they not get something out of it by saving animals and ridding the world of evil?"  
  
"If you must leave me again you must, but please take someone with you. I do not like thinking of you alone."  
  
"No one could replace my companion."  
  
"With that I disagree, you should always have someone by your side. Do not lose all your friends just because you have lost one."  
  
At that moment Sandy a hog of Mariel's age who had been leaning against the fence listening spoke up, "I will come with you, you may not know me well as I am a traveller. However I will join with anyone to fight against vermin. Well, would you have me?"  
  
Mariel looked at her cheery companion and smiled for the first time in months, "Sandy, I would love to have you let us leave these peaceful folk tomorrow and begin the death of ferrets."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Joseph, now very old, watched his daughter leave. As he entered the bell tower he hit his head on a thin piece of rope with a knot in hanging down, "Good bye, Storm Gullwhacker" he said and blew her a kiss. His daughter would eventually be back to Mariel. However she was now acting like the old Storm again. "Good bye."  
  
*Do you like it? im planning on writing the next chapter soon. Please r&r* 


	2. The finding of an old friend

Mariel spent the night hugging the sword of Martin The Warrior, reflecting on the feast the night before. The Summer of Sorrows, so named because of Dandin's death and in memory of him. It was however not a sad occasion for it was more of a celebration of his life. She remembered the dibbuns desperate to stay up late, until they heard about pot washing. She laughed at Tarquin's leverets scoffing their mouths with food whilst staying, "Wot ho! Good luck on the bally quest an' all that. Wot wot!" Fond memories all of them. Redwall Abbey was such a charming place to live. When she eventually drifted into sleep Martin visited her in a dream speaking to her,  
  
When the ferrets fight the battle  
  
Four shall fight alone,  
  
Three shall come and running home,  
  
But one lies beneath the stone  
  
Carpet of green stay clear of red,  
  
Beware your friends and where you tread,  
  
Badger in the mountain shall see the light of old,  
  
Join together one and all and win a heart of gold.  
  
When she woke Mariel remembered none of her dream, but saw the shield and sword of Martin, point first into the floorboards. Then she picked them both up and ran to Sandy's room where her loud snores seemed to shake the bed, "Wake up snore bones you lazy hog, lets go now!"  
  
Sandy rubbed her eyes and stretched her paws, "What?" she exclaimed, "Tisn't even dawn yet."  
  
"I know, but I think we should go. Martin is telling me so."  
  
Sandy sat straight up in her bed,  
  
"He visited you in a dream? What did he say?"  
  
"I cannot remember but I'm sure everything will be revealed."  
  
Sandy picked up her things including a simple oaken staff as she clutched it tight between her paws she said, "'Tis a simple weapon, I know, but 'tis mine and it will do."  
  
They set of from the abbey silently and without looking back, heading straight for Mossflower wood as the sun rose catching the red brick in the early morning sunlight.  
  
As they came towards the grasslands the two of them passed a small empty looking wooden hut and presumed there was no beast in and so they passed by.  
  
Suddenly a laud high pitched scream came from with in, "Help! Ooooooh! I'm being attacked!" Without a second thought Mariel drew her sword and came rushing in shouting, "Redwall! Redwall!" She dashed in full of anger ready to slay the beast who was harming a defenceless soul. That was until she saw a small cheerful hedgehog leaning against a lit stove and splitting his sides with laughter. He looked in no danger what so ever from any vermin. Mariel dropped her weapon and scooped him up into her arms, "Bowly Pintips you old warrior, what where you playing at?" She gave him a hearty slap on the back, and then cuffed him round the ears! Sandy stood at the door and was shaking her head at seeing the drooping Mariel so cheerful again, "Who is this?" she asked bemused. "Oh terribly sorry." said Bowly, doing a comical bow, "I be Bowly Pintips and I be afraid of nobeast."  
  
"You haven't explained what all the screaming was yet." Said Mariel in a reproving voice. Bowly grinned, "I saw the two of you coming and then you never came to see me so I had to get your attention so how. Any how what brings you to my land and where is Dandin, my friend?"  
  
"Dandin is dead. He was killed two seasons ago by a ferret Red-Eyes, whom I have slain. Me and Sandy here are seeking the rest of his tribe to strike revenge."  
  
Bowly looked at them sternly and said "Mariel you won't do much with just the two of you. You always needed me to look after you. I'm coming to. No beast kills my warrior friend and gets away with it."  
  
Sandy spoke up, "Bowly, I am Sandy and I say you are welcome to join our quest."  
  
And so the tree set of once more with Bowly's previsions, now ready to seek the tribe of Red-Eyes! 


	3. Sandy tells a tale

Mariel was glad to have her old friend back with her. It was a long time since she had last seen him and by now he was the seasoned warrior he had dreamed of being, when they had first met after he had escaped those slavers. Believe it or not; he still had both of those treasured, old, stale oatcakes. He kept them with him at all times and was tossing them back and forth now between his sweaty paws. They talked of seasons past and battles fought, of enemies and friends, old and new. Bowly told Mariel of how he had found his hut abandoned a few seasons of travelling since Mariel and Dandin had split away, embarking on their own adventures. Leaving him to make his own adventure. Throughout all this talk of battles and friendships Sandy felt lost and alone. She and Bowly had met only the day before, and although they were both hogs she found herself left out of Bowly's cheerful nattering. Mariel released this but felt there was nothing she could do. After all Mariel had known Bowly for many seasons and she had know Sandy for only a few weeks.  
  
Sandy was only a wanderer who had been passing through Mossflower, the two of them were only travelling together because Sandy had offered. Then Mariel remembered how eager she herself had been to accept the merry hog's offer of companionship. The reason was that, now she had her old friend, Bowly Pintips, Sandy was being pushed back in her mind. She was letting the old memories of her and Dandin fighting the maniac Urgan Nagru, memories of her and Dandin fighting their last fight and all of those that she could have shared with him be brought back and resurfaced now that Bowly was here to help her recollect them .  
  
The contented Bowly turned to Sandy as though he had sensed her despondent thoughts and said,  
  
"So Sandy, Where are you from? Mariel tells me you are a traveller, but where have you travelled from and to? What adventures have you had? I am curious."  
  
Sandy smiled, now she could speak and tell of her adventures. She wanted to prove to this brave Bowly Pintips that she too was a warrior; an experienced, courageous one at that. Late into the night under the peaceful stars, the merry trio compared tales and legends shared between their families and tribes. Sandy it turned out was born on the coast and had been a searat galley slave for two years. The cruel whip marks on her back to proved it. Then having escaped with the help of a brave hare name Tarquin. (At this point Mariel interrupted with her knowledge of this hungry beast before Sandy continued,) "He took me to the mountains and directed me to Salamandastron, but I turned from the path as I felt that in a land of Badgers and hares, I would not be welcomed. So I turned round and just kept going to see where fates 'n' fortunes would lead me. I came to Redwall after long seasons o' wandering. Here I found a home and welcoming faces who fed and cared for me. Beasts who thought about others instead of themselves.  
  
Nevertheless, however much I loved my new dwelling I could not be satisfied. I am a traveller and it is in my nature to roam and adventure. When I overheard of the quest you were about to embark on I eagerly joined you Mariel. I could not refuse the hospitality of your friends nor could I stay there and make it my home. A quest was exactly what I needed. The perfect excuse to leave in a way."  
  
Mariel and Bowly personally were glad of there new found friend who was used to living it rough. They waited in silence for something else from her. Both felt that there was more to her tale then she let out. It was too brief. So much must have happened to her on her journeying. More than she was going to disclose.  
  
"Well," finished Sandy,  
  
"I guess my adventures are nothing compared to your marvellous tales, but I do try to live up to my expectations."  
  
"Did you fight many vermin on your travels?" asked Bowly.  
  
"Many, many," replied Sandy,  
  
"I fought weasels, stoats, rats and ferrets," at this point Mariel sat up straight at the mention of her curséd enemies,  
  
"but never searats. I avoided the coast as much as possible to escape my bad memory's. I never bothered to look for my family. All I can remember of my childhood now is the cruel extended claw of an evil rat grinning wickedly into my swollen, scared, watering eyes. I can remember how, when weak from exhaustion I could barely move my paw let alone an oar and down and down and down on my sore back came the cat o' nine tails. Then the laughter"  
  
Sandy was shuddering involuntary at these bad recollections. Trying to keep back the tears that were welling in her green, almond shaped eyes. Both Mariel and Bowly sympathised with any beast who had suffered as a slave on board a rat's ship.  
  
As far as they were concerned Sandy had passed the test- She too was a Warrior.  
  
The trio went on. (*boring I know*)  
  
*Is this O.K.? I am so busy with school stuff *yawn* that I have not been able to update. If you like it review. Suggest what you think should happen next. Have I got the personalities right?*  
  
*P.S. By the way I am the worst speller in the school. Pleases do not send boiling tubs of lava or sulphur on me as a well deserved punishment. Please?* 


End file.
